The Adventure Time Conspiracy Updated
by CatzRuleMe
Summary: Just where do the genderbent characters lie in the Adventure Time Legacy? In this article, I express my theories as to how the regular characters and their gender swapped counterparts connect with one another. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Ever since the first airing of the episode "Fionna and Cake," the genderbent counterparts of the Adventure Time characters have become extremely popular with fans everywhere. Some believe that the genderbent characters should have their own series, but that rouses a question with me. Is that really necessary? Do we really need to give Fionna and Cake their own series? Now don't get me wrong; I would love to see more genderbent episodes as do many of you. But it seems to me that the big concern is that Fionna and Cake cannot exist in the same world as Finn and Jake because they live in a parallel universe where all of the genders are different. I, however, have a different theory.

Do Fionna and Cake really live in a different world? Were they real characters that existed at one point in the Adventure Time legacy, or were they just the strange fantasies of the Ice King that he came up with in fanfiction? In this article, I would like to touch upon some points that suggest the genderbent characters may have had a place in Adventure Time after all. With the evidence portrayed later in this article, I believe that the genderbent characters were the past generation, that they existed before the regular characters in the series.

Before I begin, however, I would like to make clear that this is all opinion and that I am not suggesting that this is or should be real. I just happened to notice a few things that drove me into contemplation about where Fionna and Cake are, and I am willing to accept input from others that counter what I say and suggest that I may be thinking about it too hard. With that said, I will display my findings.

**Fionna + Cake = Susan Strong?**

Something that I happened to notice upon watching "Fionna and Cake" was that Fionna had a striking resemblance to Susan Strong, who made her debut appearance in the previous season. I also remembered that Susan wore a hat that appeared to be made out of a cat. My theory is that Susan Strong is Fionna and her hat is Cake. How did this happen? Here is what I think:

Fionna was fighting off an evil force or creature of some kind with Cake at her side. It was too strong, however, and the duo was unable to defeat it. The evil occult lunged for Fionna with the intent of killing her, but Cake leapt in front of her and took the fatal blow. She died instantly. Before the evil creature could kill Fionna as well, several onlookers joined the fight and took down the monster. It did, however, manage to give Fionna one last blow to the head. She lost all memory of her past life due to her injuries, but she was found by a group of Hyoomens who were willing to take her in as one of their own. She was taken along with Cake's body into their city of Beautopia. Fionna made Cake into a hat to match the animal hats of the Hyoomens and made it her primary goal in life to protect the Hyoomen tribe. It proved to be a tiring job, but she worked hard to keep here people safe from any outside force. She built up a great deal of muscle, earning her the name Susan Strong. At the end of the episode "Beautopia," it is greatly suggested that she is a pure human like Finn, which adds to my belief.

**PB and PG are related?**

At the very beginning of the episode "Susan Strong," Princess Bubblegum mentions that she had an uncle named Gumball. It's very implausible that the niece of the prince is next in line for the crown, and I don't know that much about hierarchy so this section may or may not be valid. My theory, however, is that Prince Gumball never married or had children of his own, and Bubblegum's parents may have passed away somehow. This would mean that she was one of Gumball's only family members around and made her next in line for the crown by great default. I know this is kind of a stretch, but again I don't know that much about priorities when it comes to who gets the crown. Feel free to correct me.

**Vampire King and Queen**

Marceline holds the obscure title of "Vampire Queen." I am unfamiliar with any benefits that she gets from this title, but it is revealed that there was once a vampire king before she killed him. The evidence surrounding this unnamed Vampire King is still in the shadows, but my belief is that the title was given to Marshall Lee. Possibly what happened was that Marceline was betrothed to Marshall by her well-meaning father, but she was in love with Ash at the time. Her options for escaping marriage to Marshall were to either kill him or resign her position as Vampire Queen. Not wanting to sacrifice her title, she killed Marshall and ran away to live with Ash.

**The Rulers of Ice**

It is revealed in the two-part series of "Holly Jolly Secrets" that the Ice King is a survivor of the Mushroom War. While he was still human, he found a crown that slowly transformed him and cursed him with irrational thoughts. It is possible that a second crown was found by the Ice Queen, and they both slowly morphed into the evil rulers as we know them. The Ice Queen was the first to live in the Ice Kingdom and search for a prince before the Ice King happened upon the land and tried to overtake her. The Ice Queen fought as hard as she could, but at this point many of the princes have disappeared in one way or another and there were now more princesses in Ooo. Finally, the Ice Queen left the Ice Kingdom in pursuit of more princes and allowed the Ice King to take over.

**Closing**

Well, I think I covered the basics. I would like to end with a reminder that this is all opinion and I am not trying to tell the creators of the show how it should or shouldn't have gone. I'm just giving my own views and input and am willing to hear the thoughts of others if there's something I missed. Until next time, keep adventuring!


	2. Update

**Introduction**

Thank you everyone for your feedback and comments regarding the information I have presented so far. I had no idea there was so much information I missed. Because of that, I have updated this article with a new segment where I address the new information I have received.

**Fionna + Cake = Susan Strong?**

In my previous chapter, I said that Fionna and Susan Strong have strikingly similar appearances and are likely both human, so Fionna must be Susan and her hat must be Cake. However, several people brought to my attention that in the episode "Beautopia," a Lub-Glub is seen chewing on a skull with a hat that is similar to Fionna's, concluding that it must have been Fionna's skull. While this quite possibly disproves my original theory as to what happened to Fionna, it just might prove my overall theory that Fionna and Cake lived in the same world as Finn and Jake, in the past. Because of this, I have come up with a couple new theories:

One possibility is that Fionna and Cake stumbled upon Beautopia when it was overtaken by the Lub-Glubs. They had no fire with them and were unaware that that was what defeated them, thus the creatures were too strong for them and they met their untimely doom. They probably didn't have any connection to Susan Strong, and her back-story remains a mystery.

Another possibility is that Fionna made Cake into a hat and ditched her old one, which prompted a Hyoomen to wear it. This Hyoomen was attacked by Lub-Glubs when they took over Beautopia while Fionna grew into Susan Strong and saved as many of her new people as she could. This one is a bit of a stretch, but it just fascinates me how similar Susan and Fionna are.

**PB and PG are related?**

I am told that at the beginning of the episode "Susan Strong," the uncle Princess Bubblegum mentions is named Gumbald, not Gumball. I went back and watched the episode, and it does sort of sound more like Gumbald. This sounds like a strange name though, so I'm wondering if it's a nickname, or if he was Prince Gumball's brother or something and Bubblegum was Gumball's daughter. I know you never actually see a little Bubblegum in the gender swapped episode, you could make the argument that she was only that: never seen. In the regular episodes, Bubblegum doesn't seem to have any other visible family wandering the castle. Not even her parents are around (but I won't give you the old "there's no king or queen" rant). There's probably not enough information for me to construct an entire theory, but I still think it's possible that the two are related simply because they seem to be the only human-gum hybrids.

**The Rulers of Ice**

There's not much to say about this section other than an apparent announcement by the genderbent characters' creator Natasha Allegri that the Ice Queen has a completely different backstory from the Ice King and got her magic tiara a different way. While this does alter my original beliefs a little bit, it's still not specific enough for me to really change how I initially perceived the backstories of these two.

**Closing**

As always, comment if I missed something. The more information I can get, the more I can build upon these theories and come to a conclusion about what happened to these characters.


End file.
